To Bloom
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. She thought it was a mistake to have been born a female to her father. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Submissive

"I have told you several times now, Kagome, women do not fight. When will you get it through your thick skull that no man will want you because you are so stubborn and violent. You need to be more like Kikyo." He looked to his eldest daughter, whom looked like the younger woman, with slight differences. "She is a daughter to be proud of. She is always so obedient, and quiet. She doesn't run around bugging the men to train her. She doesn't skip out on her etiquette lessons. She doesn't insult every man that has asked for her hand. I cannot even have you attend functions that involve the lords of the other lands. You are an embarassment."

She scowled at her father. "I would have been better off being born as a boy," she remarked bitterly. She had a younger brother, Souta. He showed no interest in learning how to fight or any other lordly duties. "Maybe then I'd have some freedom."

"Do not lift another sword, do not fire another arrow, and do not speak another word without permission." He glared at her. "You will not miss another lesson, and you will not turn away another suitor. You will do as told or so help you."

Kagome gave a frustrated scream before turning and storming out of the room, wild hair flowing behind her and the training garbs she wore giving a swish. She hated her life here. She could no longer train because all the men had been threatened not to train her. Her father had never lain a hand on her, but she knew he wasn't above it. She would be damned if she saw another suitor. She would never attained a function that involved all the lords and she would not show her face when another suitor came for her hand, though admittedly it was becoming less and less. Rumors had spread about how unsufferable she was.

Kikyo was the favorite because she did everything her father told her. Kikyo wasn't perfect though. Her dearest sister was a whore. There was not a man in the kingdom she would not sleep with, with the few exceptions. She was certain that was why her sister went unmated. What man wanted a woman that slept with so many men? Her father couldn't smell it, otherwise he would be shamed. Kikyo was his perfect daughter that could do no wrong. And Kagome was the "imperfection" of her father's name.

She slammed her shoji door shut, flopping ungracefully onto the futon and grabbing a silk pillow to scream into. Angry tears burned her eyes, and her throat had been sore by the end of it. She refused to cry, instead shedding off her training garbs and opening the wardrobe. She pulled out a simple but still beautiful silk kimono. None of her kimonos were light in color, all being dark blue, black, dark green, blood red or royal purple. The one she chose to wear today was sapphire in color, with silver embroidery. It was of bare tree branches. The obi was black. She brushed her hair and secured it with a black silk ribbon. She made her way to the stables and found her favorite horse. A large black colt dark eyes and a white star burst in the middle of his head. From the hooves to knee was white. This was her best friend, and only companion. She named him Phaux. He wasn't scared of anything.

She easily saddled him before swinging up into the saddle. She rubbed his mane and he walked out of the stables, before trotting down the familiar paths. He could easily tell that his mistress was not pleased. She had a scowl upon her face and her aura just screamed danger. He knew she would never harm him, so he was never uneasy. He snorted, an unfamiliar scent coming into his nostrils. It was unclean, and smelled of body odor. She smelt it too and she smirked. She dropped from Phaux's back and drew the sword she kept strapped to his saddle. She was ready when a group of robbers leapt into attack. She dodged and blocked attacks before slashing. She dealt with the group easy enough, but a growl met her ears.

"I told you never to lift another sword!" Her father's hand wrapped around her wrist and he spun her around, anger in his eyes. Phaux reared and swung his front hooves to defend his lady, but it did nothing to the large cardinal lord. Two guards secured his reins and pulled him back to the stable as the lord dragged his daughter back to the castle, sword dropping to the ground forgotten.

"I was defending myself," she reasoned as she tried to pull free.

"You shouldn't leave the grounds without guards," he replied. "A lady is always protected. Never does she fight." He threw open her bedroom door before throwing her into the room. A maid followed them in and he threw open the wardrobe, pulling out the dark colored kimonos and riping the one she wore from her back, leaving her naked. He walked to the fireplace and threw them all in before lighting them on fire. He pulled the swords and bows from her room. "Have the seamstress make her more kimonos. Nothing dark. You are to see to her from now on. She is to look like a proper lady. She is to go to her lessons. I do not care how you do it." He stormed out of the room.

She scowled down at the princess. "You are a disgrace, not meant to be a lady. He should just sell you and be done with it. No man would ever love you, let alone marry you. You are such a child, you do not know your place, and you do not know how to remain silent."

"You have no right to talk to me like that," Kagome growled back. The woman struck her across the face. "How dare you!"

"Shut up, you stupid child." The maid punched her in the stomach with a miko charged fist. Kagome hissed at the feeling of burning. Dark miko ki hurt more than a regular miko's ki. "You will get into this kimono without complaint. You will go to your lessons and become a lady. You will not pick up a sword or bow. You will not speak without permission." She dropped the kimono at Kagome's feet. It was pink and yellow and bright. Kagome scowled but the maid punched her again. Kagome bent down and picked up the kimono before pulling it on. It looked hideous to her. It was such a bright pink with the under kimono being a hideous bright yellow. White large flowers decorated it. It looked nothing like the kimonos she loved to wear.

"Sit." She wash pushed down in front of a vanity and the maid took a brush to her scalp, dragging it roughly through her hair. She pulled Kagome's hair into an entirely to tight bun, no hair left down. Large amounts of makeup was added to her face, making her look more like a geisha than an actual lady. Her feet were shoved into geta that were too tall and too small to be comfortable. She was forced out the door and to etiquette lessons with Kikyo, whom was already way passed this.

"A lady does not make such unattractive faces," the instructor said, an elderly lady with grey hair. Her hair was in a bun and her kimono was a soft pink, nothing nearly as atrocious as what she was wearing. She sighed after erasing the scowl from her face. "A lady does not make such sounds, either. They do not slouch," a stick was snapped against her back and she sat up straight, "and they most definately do not have such ugly hands." She hid her calloused hands in her sleeves.

The lessons progressed, most of the time telling her everything she did wrong. Kikyo was smirking behind her fan and laughing quietly. To Kagome this was torture. She would much rather be out in a clearing somewhere with Phaux. She was smacked on the top of her head, as the woman told her how ladies "do not day dream." She was glad it was over, until the maid ushered her to get fitted for new kimonos. None of which complimented her. She was then shoved into a seat, where her callouses were scrubbed roughly from her hands. Her whole body went through extensive hair removal, which had hurt more than any cut she had ever received. She was submerged in ice cold water to rid her skin of the golden tone it had. She shivered for a good hour before she was pulled from the water, lips blue, even with the bright red on her lips. She was dressed again, and hair redone. Her make-up was just as bright. She hated this, but she showed none of it. She did not smile, she did not scowl. She was quiet. She was brought to dinner and took her seat after her father and did not touch her food. It was not proper for women to eat in front of men. She wasn't really hungry anyway.

"You look hideous," her father remarked at her. She wanted to scream but a dark miko ki charged smack to the head kept her from saying anything. Her father did not know this woman was a dark miko. "Leave." She stood and bowed low to her father before backing out of the room. She turned from the door and stormed to her room. The maid left her there. She made it to her room and tore the kimono from her form, using the hideous remains to wipe all makeup from her face. She threw it in the fireplace and tore her room apart. She finally broke down and cried, arms hugging her legs and face shoved into her knees. Her whole form shook. She hated this life.

It was the next day and three guards were with her. She was riding through the forest, sitting on Phaux side-sattled. Tsubaki, the evil maid from hell, had scolded her about "proper ladies." This break was what she needed. Tsubaki was terrified of riding large animals so did not accompany them. She did not speak to her guards. They all scowled and were whispering with each other about having to take care of such a disgraceful woman. She ignored them, and had Phaux stop at the sound of whimpering. She dropped from Phaux's back and approached a trembling bush slowly.

"You shouldn't go close to wild animals, princess," one spat but made no move to stop her, hoping it would maim her. She ignored him and dropped to her knees. It was another hideous kimono Tsubaki forced her into with just as hideous make-up. She took her sleeve and wiped off the make-up before parting the bushes. There was a trembling kitsune covered in blood and sobbing into a fox pelt. A stick snapped and he bit her hand in self defense. She did not flinch, instead she smiled sadly at him. She cooed to him softly and patted his hair.

"I am not going to hurt you little one," she whispered softly, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was. He retracted his fangs from her hand. "What's your name?" She asked him quietly.

"Shippo," he sniffled.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked. He was a red fox. Red fox primarily lived in the northern mountains.

"I was running. Two evil demons killed my father. They were going to kill me as well." He sniffled and clutched the pelt tighter to him. "I lost them when I fell off a cliff."

Kagome looked at him with such softness in her eyes. He was injured from what she could see, and filthy. She lifted him up slowly and he held tight to the pelt, trying not to shriek. She secured him to her chest and mounted Phaux again, leading the guards to a small spring on castle grounds. She dropped down and coerced the kit to undress and wash the blood from his form while she gently washed the pelt and his clothes. She could then see the cuts and bruises on his form, as well as several rocks jetting out of his limbs. Phaux pawed the ground and she looked at what he was pawing at. It was herbs so she picked them and ground them up crudely. She pulled the rocks from his limbs and riped the top layer of her three layer kimono and used it to bandage his injuries. She held him to her chest, the pelt wrapped around him and mounted Phaux before turning back to the stables.

"Leave the kitsune," the guards said. "He is small and weak."

"I will not," she spoke back to them, a glare on her face. "I am not cruel or heartless." She had Phaux gallop ahead and the guards worked hard to keep up. She got off of Phaux and ran into the castle. She was still holding Shippo.

"You stupid girl," Tsubaki seethed. "You are late for lessons."

Kagome ignored her and continued on. She knocked on her father's study door. She entered when he gave permission and bowed low to him, Shippo still being held tightly to her chest.

"You look a mess," he scoffed. "Why are you not at your lessons?"

"Otou-sama," she whispered, knowing better than to raise her voice to her father, especially if she were to manage to get Shippo to stay. "I apologize for not being there, but I was out for a ride." She knew he was glaring at her. "I swear I was going to be back for lessons, however..."

"However," he pressed.

"I found this wounded kit." She raised her eyes slightly and presented Shippo. "He was covered in blood and extremely wounded. I couldn't just leave him there."

"You should have. His parents will come looking for him."

"They won't," she said sadly. "His parents were killed and he ran before they could kill him. I couldn't leave him alone. Please let him stay."

"Why should I?" He scowled at her.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please don't make him live out there alone. You know orphans do not make it long."

"Anything?" He looked at her. She looked a mess. Her hair was falling from its bun, there were minor tears in the kimono and the hideous makeup she was wearing before was smeared across a sleeve. "You will no longer pick up a sword or bow. You will be on time for your lessons. You will only speak when given permission. You will be presentable at all times. You will be a lady. No more of this foolishness, and you will keep that thing in line. Should you break any of that, he will be thrown out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, otou-sama." Tears crawled down her cheeks. Her father just told her to never be herself again. But she would do it to keep Shippo safe.

"Go get changed. Prince Kouga will be here soon with his father." She nodded and left his room quietly. Tsubaki was standing there with a glare on her face. Kagome ignored her and made it back to her room. She set Shippo down and washed her face from the basin in her room. She pulled the ruined kimonos from her body and pulled out another, more tolerable kimono. It was a soft light blue with pink sakura embroidered in it. The obi was the same pink of the sakura. The lower layers were a soft pink and an off white. She pulled it on and expertly tied the kimono. She braided her long hair and set it into an intricate bun, fastening it with butterly combs. Her bangs were left to frame her face. She placed light pink on her eyelids, a light blush to her cheeks and left her light pink cheeks alone. There was no white makeup on her face. She pulled on the only piece of jewelry she owned. It was a light pink round stone on a bead and fang necklace. The fangs were white and the beads black. Shippo pulled the tabi onto her feet and helped her slip into her geta.

"Please stay in here, Shippo." He nodded and she left the room, the face tilted down and her eyes on the floor. She made it to the throne room, Tsubaki complaining to her father about what a disobedient child she was. She did not seem to notice Prince Kouga or his father. She stepped into the room and bowed deeply to her father. Her sister was already in the room, a fan covering the seductive smirk on her face. She did not say anything, nor did she raise her face.

"Enough, Tsubaki," he growled and waved her away. He looked to Kagome and saw her dressed in such soft colors. Her hair was up, except for her bangs and her face was down, like a submissive bitch should be. "You are late."

"I apologize father," she whispered, barely loud enough for Kouga to hear. "It took a while to select a kimono that would not hurt your eyes." He nodded at the excuse. The kimonos Tsubaki had the seamstress make hurt the eyes. It seemed she had snuck in a kimono that wouldn't damage the retinas.

"Kagome, that is prince Kouga, and his father, Lord Juno." He signaled to the two males. She didn't raise her eyes to look at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to them before she took the cushion on her father's right. Kikyo was sitting on his left, and Souta was in training still.

Kouga looked at the woman that had entered. She was quiet and submissive, too submissive for his tastes. Now the other sister, she looked and smelled like she would be some fun. He smirked and winked at the older sister. The smirk on her face seemed to get bigger and she batted her eyes before hiding behind her fan.

"Kagome is the one you are offering?" Lord Juno looked to the girl. She had not once looked at them, so he didn't completely know what she looked like.

"Yes." That got Kagome's attention. She looked up before looking to her father. "She has... refused all of her suitors so far."

Lord Juno looked at her. She had such marvelous sapphire eyes, a kindness and fire within them. His son, however, did not notice, too busy sending the other a seductive look. She averted her eyes and lowered her face. He was certain she was clenching her hands in anger within the sleeves of her kimono.

"Fuck no," Kouga said, just hearing what was said. "The bitch is too submissive for my tastes," he mocked.

He looked to his daughter, a scowl on his face. She did not raise her eyes, did not show any outward signs of anger at the prince's outburst. He was glad and looked back to Kouga. 'If only you knew,' he mocked to himself.

"To dinner." He stood from his seat and Kikyo eagerly got to her feet. He watched Kagome stand gracefully, never raising her eyes, though he knew she was angry. One thing he was proud about, Kagome never went back on her word. She promised she would do as he said and she was doing it. She would probably trash her room later, but he didn't much care, as long as she didn't embarass him. He signaled to a maid to take a tray of food and water to Kagome's room and she nodded before doing as she was bid. Kagome noticed and was grateful. She waited for the men to sit before taking her seat, which was next to Kouga. Kikyo was across from her. Her father sat at the head of the table, and Lord Juno was across from her father and next to Kouga. This was the family dining table, most of the lords that sought to make betrothels came to this room.

Lord Juno and her father were speaking. She was not eating, but the men were. She could smell the arousal in the air from the wolf sitting next to her. If her father and his father could smell it, they gave no indication. She knew why he was aroused too. Kikyo was probably rubbing her foot against him. She was actually disgusted by it.

"Eat, Kagome," Lord Juno insisted. "The food is delicious."

She looked to her father and he shook his head. "I am not very hungry," she whispered. "You are a strong male and need more food than I." He nodded, his ego sufficently pleased. Her father nodded and she went back to looking at her hands.

"Kagome, show Lord Juno and prince Kouga to their quarters for the evening," her father directed.

"Yes, father." She stood and bowed to him before leading the two males out of the room. She knew Kouga was fully aroused and was waiting for her to be gone and the castle quiet before he sought out release with her sister. She showed the prince to his room first. He ignored her and slammed the door shut.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," she whispered with a bow.

"This is not who you are," he commented as she turned away from him. "I see the fire in your eyes. You are not the submissive type. Submissive women are boring."

"I know not what you speak of," she said. She made sure her lie was carefully concealed. "Good evening, Juno-sama." She vanished down the hall.

"This is not who you are." He shook his head and entered his room. He knew his son was going to seek out Kikyo. Kikyo was the whore of the east after all.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

She was tired of being submissive. The men that supposedly came for her hand often slept with Kikyo and didn't so much as turn an eye to her. She was "too submissive", but that was how her father wanted her, and Kikyo was quick to reject a male after sleeping with them, or the men rejected her, but her father didn't need to know that. Kikyo was perfect, so it was never Kikyo's fault. Kouga had been in a shitty mood after the night, silently complaining about Kikyo not being good in bed, with her reputation. Of course he was careful not to say anything in front of the eastern lord. No one said anything about it in front of him. They were quick to bad mouth her in front of him. They called her violent and stubborn. Now they said she was too submissive. Men were full of excuses. But she wasn't doing this for them. She was doing it to keep Shippo from a horrible life. She had even gotten him clothes. He was afraid to sleep away from her, so he shared her room.

"You would look much better in darker colors," Lord Juno said. "They would bring out your captivating eyes."

"Thank you, Juno-sama." She bowed to him, Shippo stuck to her leg. The western lord was at this festival as well, but his son, Prince Sesshomaru was not. The excuse being that he was busy training, which was believable.

"I apologize for Kouga. I was hoping he would take you as his wife at least, but he has refused, and he has been in foul mood since our last visit." She nodded, knowing the cause. "Has there been offers for your hand?"

"No." She held in her sigh. "The men complain that I am too submissive then run off to Kikyo's bed." She was lucky her father was out of the room speaking with the lord of the west. She knew it was to try to find her a husband. She knew he thought it would be harder to find her a husband than Kikyo.

"True." He wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow and guided her out of the room and to the gardens. "I know you are not submissive." He took note of the kit that clung to the back of her leg. "You held such fire in your eyes. Now it is muted and smothered."

She remained quiet and looked out at the garden. It was nice but she didn't much care. She didn't see much of it anymore. For the six months since she took in Shippo she was always taking etiquette lessons. Rides on Phaux were rare now, and he was more than happy when he saw her. When she was not riding Phaux or in lessons, she was studying medicine and herbs, while Shippo painted. He was pretty good at it too. He had done a portrait of her. She was beautiful to him. He did not see the sadness, because when she was with him, she was happy. She thought of him as her own.

"You would make such a great mother," he commented. He had watched as she sat down and pulled the kit into her lap. She was stroking his hair and the kit was purring, a sleepy yawn coming from his mouth. "The kit has taken quite the shine to you."

"The other men do not see that. They ignore Shippo. It is probably a part of the reason they refuse to take me as their mate or wife." She stood with the kit in her arms. "Our society does not take kindly to orphans."

He walked with her, making idle talk as she dropped the kit off in her room. Lord Juno made her feel like she could actually talk to him.

"Lord Touga," he greeted as they sat in his study.

"Lord Higurashi," he nodded in return. "What is it you need?"

"I am trying to find a husband or mate, for my daughter Kagome," he stated. "Before she drove them away, now they refuse her."

"I do not believe I have ever seen her," he commented.

"I admit, I had to lock her away for these events, least she make a fool of me. Now she is on her best behavior." He didn't mention that it was because he threatened her with the kit Shippo.

"I am sure Juno's son, Kouga is looking for a mate," he commented, not wanting to force his sons into taking a wife they never met.

"He has refused her as well. He wouldn't even look at her." They quieted down as they heard the voice of Lord Juno and a woman, one Lord Higurashi could tell was his daughter.

"His father died and I found him the same day you and your son came here. I saw to his wounds and he has been with me ever since." They could hear the happiness in her voice.

"You are kind, Kagome. No one would have taken in an orphaned kit. He's taken to you." She seemed to laugh a little.

"He is a bit of a prankster." Their voices faded away.

"She took in an orphaned kit?" Touga asked.

"She did, begged me to allow him to stay. She loves children." He was trying to sell his youngest daughter. She was a disgrace, but she could be useful to him now.

"I want to see her, before I make any decisions," he stated. Higurashi nodded and stood, knowing she and Juno would be close to the door soon. He opened the door and signaled Kagome to come inside, Juno waiting in the hall.

"Kagome, this is lord Touga," he introduced.

"Good evening Touga-sama, it is nice to see you." She kept her eyes on the floor and head down. She was surprised when his hand gently gripped her chin and raised her head. A flash of anger appeared in her eyes before it was concealed again.

He noticed the quick display of anger and ignored it. He looked at the shape of her face. She was young, but of age. Her skin was pale and flawless, barely any make-up. From his grip he could tell it was soft. But what caught his interest the most was her eyes. They were such a deep and soulful blue, unlike Kikyo's brown eyes. There was a muted power as well. They were confused but soon that was hidden as well. The light colors of the kimono did not bring out her most stunning features.

"Darker colors compliment your features better," he commented. He looked at her hair. It reminded him of the wings of a raven, dark but with a shine of dark blue in the right light. It was soft and he picked up on her scent. It had a hint of cinnamon and sugar, but also held under tones of sakura. It was different than the scent Kikyo held. Hers was overly spicy, with under tones of several men. He knew Higurashi could not smell the difference in her scent.

"Thank you, Touga-sama," she whispered, her voice soft and tranquil. It wasn't high pitched and loud like other females.

"It was nice meeting you, Kagome." He released her chin and watched as she left. It seemed she knew when she was no longer needed.

"What do you think?" He was curious. He knew Touga noticed the hint of anger in her eyes that swiftly left them.

"She is beautiful and sincere. She is what a lady should be." He looked back to Higurashi. "One of my sons will marry her. I will leave it to them to decide. We will return in a moon's cycle." He signed the scroll and Higurashi nodded. He signed as well and stored it away. He was glad to find someone to marry his daughter.

She expected something of the meeting with Touga. He seemed like a nice enough man, and he had actually looked at her, assessing her. It made her wonder what was going on.

"Do not think too much on it," Juno said. "Touga is an honorable man, as is his eldest son. I do not know too much about his youngest son though." Kagome nodded and spotted Kikyo flirting with another man. He was in a red outfit with dog ears on his head. She turned away when she caught a whiff of his scent. It was laced with the scent of several other women, and hid his scent completely.

"I will try not to," she stated truthfully. He dragged her outside as Kouga flirted with a red-haired ookami. She was already hung up on his son.

"Good. Now where is this portrait the kit painted of you?"

"I figured you would ask something like that." She pulled a rolled paper from her sleeve. "This is his latest attempt." She held it out to him and he unrolled it. It was well done and the kimono was in dark colors, with light sakura on the shoulders. She had a smile on her face and the eyes were just a shade off.

"This is actually very well done." He looked at the name on the bottom to see the kit had learned to write his name. "Though the eye color isn't quite right."

"Shippo said the same thing," she said with a slight laugh. "He will not be satisfied until he gets the color just right."

"I understand that. Your eyes are your best feature." He sat with her and they watched the moon travel higher into the sky. It made her glow.

He lost interest in the red head fast and looked around for his father. He found him outside talking to a woman. He approached and heard her voice. It was Kagome, and her voice sounded happy. He looked at her from an angle and his heart stopped beating. He remembered to breath before he approached, the smell of his arousal hinting to them his arrival.

"What do you need, Kouga?" Juno asked.

"I... I was... urm, I mean, uh...," he blushed red and looked away.

"Kouga!" A voice called and latched onto his arm. "This is where you wandered off to." She glared at Kagome and dragged him away.

Shippo feigned tired and was now painting her from this view. He was glad. Before she knew so her look was always a bit more forced, but right now she was truly relaxed. He was certain he could get the eyes right this time. He stuck out his tongue and hurried a bit. It did not take him too long, so he finished quickly and let it dry. Lord Juno was in the picture as well. When it finally dried he rolled it up and scurried over to her quickly and quietly.

"Kagome," he called. He stopped at her side and she looked at him.

"I thought you were sleeping." He shook his head and held forward the picture. She took it and unrolled it, looking at the picture. It seemed to have caught her perfectly.

"I finally got the eyes right." He blushed at her smile.

"That you did," Juno said. He chuckled at the boys blush.

Lord Touga retired to his room. He would be up early to leave and return to his duties before the other lords did the same. He thought she would be good for either of his sons, but hoped that it was his eldest that took to her.


	3. Announcement

Chapter 3: Announcement

He returned to his lands quickly enough and summoned both his sons to his study. He was waiting for Inuyasha to get here. He knew that he was interrupting his son's time with one of the concubines. Sesshomaru was standing before him in armor, his training being interrupted, but Sesshomaru respected him too much to say anything about it.

"What do you want, old man?" Inuyasha asked rudely, trying to fix his haori and hakama.

"That is no way to speak to your father, pup," he stated with a glare. He sighed and looked at the both of them. "I have made an arrangement with the lord of the east, Lord Higurashi." He waited for a reaction.

"You mean the whore of the east's father?" Inuyasha stated. It was no secret that Kikyo had spread her legs for any willing man, and had tried to seduce Sesshomaru into her bed several times.

"You should not address any lady like that, Inuyasha," he repremended.

"That is not a lady," he remarked.

"Anyways, one of you will be marrying his..."

"Fuck no! I aint touching her," Inuyasha said.

"Let me finish," Touga growled. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms, facing away from Sesshomaru and Touga. "As I was saying, one of you will be marrying his youngest daughter, Kagome."

"He has another daughter?" Inuyasha asked. "She must be hideous. Why else would no one want to marry her?"

"I assure you, she is not hideous." He rubbed his temples.

"Then she must be stupid."

"Enough," he growled. "You will not talk about that kind girl like that again." He looked to Sesshomaru and was unable to tell what he was thinking. "In a moon cycle, one of you will be married to her. I will not hear any objections." Inuyasha scowled but Sesshomaru showed nothing. "You will get a gift for your bride. Nothing inappropriate." This was mostly directed at Inuyasha.

"Yes, father," they both replied.

"Good, now go." They turned and left. Sesshomaru went back to training and Inuyasha went back to his concubine.

"Kagome," Lord Higurashi said after she entered his study. He had no need for Kikyo. He would get Kikyo a mate later.

"Hai, otou-sama?" She had her head down.

"In a moon's time you will be married. You are to get your husband a gift." He knew she was angry about this, but would not say anything about it. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, otou-sama."

"You are to act like a lady at all times with him, understood?"

"Yes, otou-sama."

"Good. Go." She backed out of the room and closed the door.

She removed one of her fangs and found the black smith. "I need you to craft a sword for me," she stated.

"Your father has told me not to craft any swords for you," he stated.

"It is to be a gift for my husband," she stated. "I do not expect it until the day before the wedding." She held forward the fang. "Please do this for me."

"Well... I guess I can." He took the fang. "As long as it is not for you." She nodded. "I will need a few strands of your hair, as well as a bit of blood." She sighed but nodded. He pulled out five strands of hair and took a viel of blood. "Go." He ushered her out and slammed the door shut.

She returned to her room and went through her book. The wedding preparations would be underway tomorrow. For now she would be allowed to relax. She was no longer required to go through etiquette classes, but her days would be full of deciding what flowers and on her kimono. She had to decide where the vows would be said as well as where the reception would be held. It was so much work. She was just glad that it would be when the sakura were in full bloom.

She groaned as she pulled her kimono for the day on. It was before sunset and she had a lot of work to do. She wanted to get the kimono designed first so she had to go to the seamstress early. Then she was going to look around the castle for the perfect places for the wedding and reception. She had to set up the time and everything else that came with a wedding. She was not going to enjoy this.

She entered the seamstress' chambers and the elder moth youkai turned to her. "I was expecting you," she murmured. "Come, step on the stool." She did so. The moth demon went through the measurements and dismissed her.

"Do I not need to provide a design?"

"One was dropped off yesterday," the moth said. "It will be ready in a week for you to try on." She nodded and left, glad that one thing was done with. She hoped the kimono wasn't hideous.

She toured through the castle, finding a grove of sakura trees, not yet in bloom. It would be beautiful when it was decorated. She went back around and found a large room, outside the room was a koi pond with a single willow on the other side and a few benches. The room was large enough and this part of the garden was serene. No one ever came to this side, so it would be a nice change, and it wasn't too far from the wedding site. It took her hours, but it was done. She sat to rest her legs.

"Here you are, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Did you need something?" She looked to him.

"I heard you were getting married soon." She nodded. "I drew this." He held up a drawing of her in a dress. It was beautiful. The design was soft pink sakura with gold threading accenting the sakura.

"It's beautiful." She ran her hands over it. "Tomorrow, I want you to come with me, alright?" He nodded. "Have you eaten?"

"I was waiting for you," he replied.

"Let's go then." He walked with her to her room, their food waiting for them. They ate in silence and went to sleep shortly after.

"What did you need, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he stood next to her in a sakura grove.

"This is where I am holding the wedding. I want you to paint out how it should be decorated. They should be in bloom on that day." He nodded. "I want you to design the reception as well. I hope it isn't too much for you to handle."

"It isn't," he said with a smile. "I owe you so much for taking me in. Besides, I like painting." She eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"Come on. You need to get to your lessons." He groaned, muttering about the smelly old teacher. She giggled and led him in. She now had to decide what colors to use for the flowers and decorations.

She went to try on her wedding kimono. Before she even pulled it on she looked over it. The colors were hideous and it was indecently short.

"There is no way I am wearing that," Kagome stated. "It is indecent and the color hurts my eyes." The moth nodded and looked to her. She pulled the painting from her kimono sleeve. "I want it to look like this." The moth took it and looked over it.

"This, I can do." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"It is a special kimono for a special day." Kagome nodded and walked out, going through the list of flowers she wanted and why she wanted them. Shippo had already showed her the designs he drew, taking into account the flowers she wanted to use. The wedding was just over two weeks away, and she knew if anything went wrong, her father would blame it on her. Nothing could go wrong.

She rushed down to the sword smith and he turned and smiled at her, holding forward the sword she had comissioned as a gift to her husband. Her kimono was finished and was in her room on a stand. It was the day before the wedding and still early. The preparations were going to be made soon. Every servant had a job and the chefs were busy in the kitchen cooking all the food for the reception. Most of it had to be slow cooked. Everything else would be done tomorrow. She wanted to be sure that the gift was flawless.

"Here it is." He watched her grab the sword and unsheathed it part way. Down one side of the blade was a sakura imprint, much like the one that Lord Touga wore on his haori. The opposite side was an imprint of wind, the crest of the east. She knew what this meant. She pulled it out further and there on the remainder was a line of red on each side. The hilt was encased in what looked to be silk the same color as her hair. She sheathed it and bowed.

"I thank you. It is far above my expectations." He nodded. "Can you hold onto it until the start of the ceremony? I don't need it to go missing, like my kimono had last week." She knew someone was trying to sabotage her.

"It will be my honor." He took it back. "There are many qualities to this blade. Most of which has come from you. You are a strong woman, Kagome. You shouldn't hide it."

"You are the only one that sees it that way." She turned and left the room.


	4. Wedding

Chapter 4: Wedding

Kagome was nervous. All the decorations that had been setup the day before had been found, torn to shreds, the same for her kimono. She was rushing around, trying to get everything together before the lord and her soon-to-be husband arrived. The servants were running around as well, and she was trying to locate the jewelry she was supposed to be wearing. Shippo was staying out of the way, but also trying to help as well. He had run to the moth demon with the news, and she had her helper take it to the preparation room, and Shippo sat with her. He wanted to do something about the missing headdress she was supposed to wear. He was a red kitsune, but his grandmother on his mother's side had also been a silver. He had some influence over plants. He had woven apple and orange blossoms together, the apple on the right and orange on the left. He used larkspur as the center, and interwove some stars of Bethlehem and stephanotis. The colors blended together beautifully, the larkspur standing out greatly. He entrusted it with the moth's helper and ran to help redo the site of the wedding.

The cushions were shredded beyond repair and the wedding stand looked to have been burned. The servants were scattered around trying to find the right colored cushions to place out as carpenters saw to the damage of the alter. There was no time for fooling around. He would have to employ the help of a forest nymph. There was one on the castle grounds that had gone unnoticed, but he had seen her on several occasions, and often tried to catch her to play. He bounded out and tried to find her. He did and she made to flee.

"Wait!" She paused as he stopped to catch his breath. "There is this really nice lady that lives in the castle. It's her wedding day, but someone destroyed all the work that was put into it. Her father will blame her if everything falls through. I just want to help her, cause she helped me a lot. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for her."

"You're an orphan, aren't you?" He nodded. "She must be really kind to take in one that is not her blood. I will help you." She ran towards another direction, a little away from the sakura grove, whose flowers had been torn from their branches. He watched as she danced around this other grove, the sakura trees blooming, branches interweaving downward and into an upward arch. Apple and orange blossoms were included as well. There were a few strains of ivy. Beneath was a thick bed of stars of Bethlehem, stephanotis and ivy. Hundreds of demon spiders appeared, weaving two groups of cushions. On the grooms side the cushions were in variety of red, yellow, white and purple. All the designs were the western crest. The cushions on the bride's side were done in green, white, red, and blue. The eastern crest on all of them.

"Thank you." He wanted to cry. She nodded and flitted away. He still needed to tell Kagome.

She knew the lord and her soon-to-be husband would be here soon, and all the food had been tainted. It was turning into a disaster. She was getting dressed now. The moth had foreseen something like this happening and had made a backup. She was glad about it. The obi was secured and the moth's helper secured the light flower headdress to her head. She had been unable to find the jewelry, but it looked like someone had came up with this as a replacement instead. She secured her mother's jewel around her neck and a maid helped to secure a string of flowers to each ear. Her flowers were missing though.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he came into the room. He was out of breath. "They couldn't fix the grove you picked out, but I found somewhere else to do it." He walked up to her. "I can show her where it is, so she can lead them there." Kagome nodded. "Oh, and here." He held up flowers. In the middle was two red and white roses, with a ring of white roses around it. Magnolias, stars of Bethlehem, jasmine, and stephanotis was mixed in, and ivy added a bit of color. All of it was held together with a white silk ribbon, which wrapped around the stems. "You look beautiful." He ran out of the room with the woman.

"I've brought the gift," the sword smith said from the door. He held it forward to her.

"Thank you." She took it in both hands and had the flowers atop it. The sword was wrapped in dark blue cloth. He left with a smile.

"I apologize for the delay," Lord Higurashi said to Lord Touga and his two sons. "There have been a few... accidents. We might have to put it off a day." He turned when the kitsune stopped at his feet.

"Kagome apologizes for the delay, but she is ready to start if you will follow me." He was out of breath but he managed to still look presentable. They nodded and followed the kitsune.

"Which of your sons will be marrying Kagome?" Lord Higurashi asked.

"They have not told me yet, but from their appearances, I would say it was Sesshomaru." Lord Higurashi nodded. It was true. Inuyasha was wearing his normal clothes and his hair looked a mess. Sesshoumaru's long hair had been pulled into a ponytail, much like his father's. He was wearing a royal purple kimono with yellow sakura imprints on one shoulder. The obi was yellow in color, but not a hideous shade. It looked like his every day wear but instead purple and yellow and made from a higher quality of spider demon silk. In his hand was a box wrapped in red silk and secured closed with a white ribbon.

"This is the place," the kitsune stated, coming to a stop. The guests were already seated, and there was two open cushions on the groom's side and three on the bride's side. Kikyo was approaching with Souta now, a fan hiding her face. Her aura said that she was not happy.

"This is quite marvelous for being last minute," Touga commented, looking at all the decorations. It was simple, but it said a lot.

Lord Higurashi looked around. From what he was told, everything had been ruined, and that was roughly an hour ago. This was simple, but it suited the occasion. When Kikyo got married, it would be extravegant. He nodded, not noticing Shippo running off to retrieve Kagome.

Inuyasha flopped down on one of the cushions, not caring and bored. He wanted this whole thing to be done with so he could find a woman to occupy his time. His father sat next to him as Kikyo, Souta, and lord Higurashi took his seat.

It wasn't a long wait before Kagome approached, her long kimono not hindering her. It looked heavy but it was light. She held her head up proud, like she had been told she would have to do for her wedding. Her stride, was slow, but graceful. She was the center of attention and everyone was looking at her.

He looked to what was to be his bride. Kikyo was said to have been beautiful, but her looks could not compete with the natural beauty of this woman. He took in the kimono. It hugged her frame just right, and the gold thread matched the hue of his eyes. The sakura was beautiful, and the setting sun had made her skin have a golden glow. He looked at the headdress. Where other women would have had a gold and jewel encrusted headdress, hers was made of flowers. It was skillfully done, and the larkspur brought out her eyes just right. The white and pink flowers brought out her dark hair, that was braided and placed in a loose but entricate bun. He took note of the dark blue silk encasing something long. On top was the flowers. He was not familiar with all the meanings of flowers, but he was familiar with a few she used. The red and white rose meant unity, the white roses spoke of her purity, the apple blossoms was promise, the ivy fidelity and the orange blossoms in the headdress was fertility. The languages of flowers were not really known for men, but he knew this was some of what she was offering.

His father was right. She was not hideous, far from so, and she was obviously not stupid to know what the flowers meant and to use them in such a way. Other women would have choose flowers for their look and smell, like they selected their men. He was hoping she was not dull.

Shippo ran to the reception area. The tables and cushions had been replaced but the decorations were no longer useable. He would need to fix this fast. He estimated that he had an hour to help make this better. They actually listened to him as well. They were weaving together the white orchids and magnolia. There was jasmine, stars of Bethlehem and stephanotis mixed in. Dangling above each was either a branch of apple blossom, or a branch of orange blossom. Creeping out of the vases was ivy. The cutlery, which hadn't been set out until now, was arranged perfectly.

Paper lanterns depicting the clan emblems hung outside, candles lighting them up. In the koi pond were floating candles, and fireflies speckled the willow tree. Soft music played from the inside for when they started to show. He had to check on the food though, having heard late that the dishes had been ruined by someone adding too much red pepper. He came in to see them running around, trying to redo the dishes but failing. They were feeding mostly youkai anyways. Shippo pointed this out and they made everything rare, made sashimi from high quality fish they received that morning, and simple salads. The desserts were not touched, having been hid in a cool compartment below. The tea was easy enough to brew and the sake had not been touched. There were a few more snacks made as fresh rice was cooked. He sighed, and flopped down, his tiny legs tired from running everywhere to make everything perfect.

Vows were exchanged between the two that had just met. A chaste kiss shared, and all that was left of the long ceremony was the exchanging of gifts. She was to present her gift first. They were both seated now, a white and red long obi tied loosely around them. She lowered her head and presented the gift she had for him. He took it into his hands and unwrapped the dark blue silk, noticing the sword that lay within it. He could feel the humm of power it gave off. He withdrew the blade and admired the work. The blade was sharp, the engravings beautifully done. The odd part of the blade being the red lines on both sides. It looked like no stone he had ever seen, and the bindings on the hilt were odd. It looked like her hair. His eyes widened and he looked at her. This was not a sign of insult. No it was nothing like that at all.

"I accept your gift." He bowed back to her and she raised her head slightly, until he handed his gift to her. She undid the white ribbon and opened the red folds. She opened the cherry wood box and took in the sight before her. It was a pair of daggers, the blade roughly nine inches long. On the hilt of one was a cresent moon. On the other was a starburst. She admired the craftsmanship without revealing the contents to the others. She would further inspected them when she was alone. Her hands ran over the blades, and a smile showed briefly on her face.

"I accept your gift," she whispered, closing the box and hugging it. The sun was almost down at this point. The obi was untied and she stood gracefully beside him. He secured her hand in the crook of his arm. He looked down at her but looked at the path that was lit by fireflies, the group behind them following. He took in the sight of the reception area, lights bobbing in a koi pond, lanterns lending a soft glow, and fireflies danced around the willow tree. Shoji doors were pushed open to show several tables decorated with bundles of flowers, and platters of food placed on the table at even intervals. Sake and tea sets were set out as well, and nicely dressed servants stood out of the way, waiting to assist in any way.

There were murmurs behind them, talking about how romantic and stunning it all looked. The food, while simple, smelled good, and there was no overwhelming smell of herbs and spices. Soft music met their ears. The main table looked a bit more extravagant, the flower pieces just slightly larger, and set on a platform above the others. There was room enough to socialize.

"You did well," Sesshomaru murmured to her, his gift from her tucked within his obi, where it pulsed warmly. He now had a sword he could use in battle, instead of the sword of heaven his father gave him when he came of age. No other sword seemed capable of handling his power. This sword felt like it was made for him.

"Thank you." She smiled but was soon swept into a hug by Lord Juno.

"Kagome! You look so beautiful," he chortled. "And everything looked so magnificent." He stepped back. "I got the two of you a present," he commented and held forward a box. Sesshomaru signaled for her to take it, and she did. She opened it to see matching pendents, one obviously male and the other female.

"Thank you, lord Juno. It's beautiful." She closed the box.

"They have magical properties, made by the dragons. You place a drop of blood on each others necklaces and you will always know when the other is in danger. You might not think it is useful now, but it will be later." Kagome nodded and he ran off to congradulate Touga on an excellent choice for a daughter.

Many women scowled at her, but she ignored it and accepted congradulations from others, silent at Sesshomaru's side. He was not one for talk but he accepted their congradulations and gifts, a few maids behind them to hold onto the gifts. None of them were inappropriate, but he knew to expect something inappropriate from his father. Others were telling lord Higurashi how great the two looked together. He accepted graciously.

"There you are, Shippo," Kagome greeted.

"I'm tired," he mumbled. "Too much running." He flopped back down and she knelt to pick him up.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. "You are today's little hero." He blushed but soon yawned.

"I made you something," he murmured tiredly. He held up a roll of paper and she took it from him.

"Can you?" She asked Sesshomaru. He took the roll of paper and opened it. There on the paper was a painting of Kagome asleep beneath a sakura tree in full bloom. The kimono in the painting was a dark blue with light pink sakura embroidered on it. Next to her was two sleeping children with heads of silver hair, both sleeping. One was dressed in a white haori and hakama and the other in a light pink kimono.

"He did this?" He was surprised at the skill displayed.

"Yes. He's done a lot of paintings. He actually designed this kimono." He looked again at the kimono. It was beautiful.

He led her outside and they sat on a bench beneath the shade of the willow.

"You were forced into this, weren't you?" He asked, no one around him. He had never met her before, so was surprised to learn that the eastern lord had another daughter.

"Yes." She held in her sigh. "Father was tired of me refusing suitors and them refusing me. He figured it would be easier to find a mate for Kikyo, than it would be for me." She shook her head. "He calls me the disgrace to his name."

"I did not have much choice in this as well. It was either me, or my brother. My brother treats women horribly and he would only treat a forced wife much worse."

"You are saving me then." She looked down at her hands. "The sword I gave you is special. I offered up more than just a fang to have it crafted in secret."

"More than just a fang?" He had not heard of something like that happening before.

"Yes." She ran her hands through Shippo's hair. "I had also offered blood and hair."

"I know not what this means, but it pulses warmly at my side, humming with power." He placed a hand on the hilt of the sword he received from her.

"The sword smith had told me once, that swords strictly made from fang will hold limited power, never improving. This was not done with the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha holds or the Tensaiga you hold. The essence of a miko was added to both. You think Tensaiga is useless. A sword that can conquer death. You think it can only grant life, but to hold power over life and death, like the Tensaiga, is an amazing feat. You might disregard it now, but one day you will see how useful it is." She shook her head. She had spoken with Totosai once, before her father placed such restrictions on her. She truly knew how much stronger Tensaiga was in comparison to Tetsusaiga. "Tetsusaiga maybe be destructive, but it also holds your brother's blood at bay. Without it, he would lose himself to further madness, his demon blood would bring on. It's strength will never reach that of Tensaiga."

"What of the blade you gifted me with?" He looked at her. He had not thought of Tensaiga as useful, never having thought of it as a way to conquer death.

"She is special." She smiled. "The red is my crystalized blood. Even women hold power, no matter how much men wish not to think it. The hilt is covered in my hair. My mother had been powerful, before her death. She left me with this." She held up the jewel around her neck. "She stated that Kikyo was never strong enough to take on such a burden. Kikyo was only meant to be a piece of jewelry, always looked at and desired by many." Sesshomaru knew of what she spoke. "This jewel is a crystalized soul from the heart of the priestess Midoriko. Only the pure of heart and soul could ever touch it and never be driven mad. She wants me to protect it."

"What does that have to do with the sword?" He had not known any of this before, and he loved knowledge, but he wanted to know about the sword.

"I was getting there." She did not show her anger or raise her voice. "Because I am pure of heart and soul, I am immune to a pure miko's power. The crystalized blood in the sword will protect you from purification. You cannot die from purification, but it will still hurt a bit." She looked to the koi pond, the fish nipping at the floating lights. "In essence I have given you my life. Blood is our life force. You hold my only weakness." A cool breeze made the leaves of the willow tree sway. "My mother had been a special type of demoness. She had told me when I was younger, before my brother was born and just before my sister came of age, that I would need to have a sword crafted from fang, blood and hair. It was to be gifted to a husband or mate on the day of joining as a show of faith. That sword is the only thing that could kill us. The blood our life force, the fang our power, and our hair is a defense mechanism to the one we gift it to. I have given you everything that I am, as my mother had my father. You have immeasurable power within your grasp. No sword can compare with it. My breed is a dying one. I am the last."

"Kikyo is of the same blood," he remarked.

"But she did not inherit my mother's power. There is only one born in a generation, lest twins are born. Kikyo was born first, but mother did not give her this gift and curse. Kikyo took too much of father. She holds no power." She became silent, knowing her father was approaching. Kikyo was with him, so she knew this could not be good.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he stated. Kagome was looking at the floor, the kitsune asleep in her arms. "I was hoping to speak with my son-in-law." Kagome got the message.

"I need to put Shippo to sleep." She bowed to them and walked in the direction of her room, Kikyo following after her.

Kikyo waited until they were far enough from prying ears before she decided to speak. "You just had to be the center of attention," she mocked.

"It is my wedding, Kikyo," she commented. "I am supposed to be the center of attention on my wedding day."

"This wedding shouldn't have happened," Kikyo growled out. "I went through all that trouble to destroy everything and yet it wasn't enough to stop this atrocity." She was openly glaring at Kagome now.

"This was what father wanted," Kagome spoke.

"It should be me married to Sesshomaru, not you. I worked hard to get him to notice me." Her face was flushed red with anger. "I should be the lady of the west, not you."

Kagome ignored her as she entered the room and placed Shippo down. "Mother always told me that we cannot always get what we want."

"Mother always liked you best," Kikyo spat at her. "She was never there for me."

"And father always and still likes you best. He will never be there for me. This whole thing was his way of getting rid of me, so he could focus on you and Souta." She glared at Kikyo. "You still have him, but I do not have the one person that I mattered most to." She whipped out her fan and walked past Kikyo, wanting to return to the quiet of the willow.

"You are doing a huge favor for me," he spoke to Sesshomaru. "I have lost all hope of Kagome finding someone."

"My father is the one doing you a favor, I am doing her a favor." It was a double meaning, but this lord didn't need to know that. "She would have been mistreated by my half-brother."

"It would have been a shame if she had ended up married to a half-breed," he agreed. "You are a better match."

Sesshomaru felt the angry humm from the sword at his waist, it signaling the mood his wife was in.

"She is too submissive," he stated. That was what he had heard from Kouga, the one visit they had prior to this. His father had stated otherwise, and so did the feeling from his sword, but this lord did not need to know that.

"She was a handful before," he mocked. "Scared away all her suitors."

"If you will excuse me," he said as he saw Kagome enter the room, a fan hiding her face from view as an upset Kikyo followed after her.

"You are nothing but a disgrace," Kikyo shouted at her back. Kagome paused briefly but did not give in to her anger. The conversations around the room stopped to watch the show. Kagome continued towards another door. "Why else would father set up this marriage? No man would willingly take you as their wife!"

He could feel the vibration of the sword. He moved across the space quickly but gracefully. He placed Kagome's hand in the crook of his elbow. Her hand instantly tightened, but he endured it.

"Calm, wife," he whispered lowly. "The words of a whore shouldn't affect you like this," he murmured louder, loud enough for a close group to hear. "You hold much more honor than her." Her hand relaxed and she looked up at him, fan closing. She nodded and allowed him to guide her in a dance.

Lord Higurashi wore a scowl on his face. Kikyo was making him look the fool as Kagome had stayed calm and collected at the words hatefully spat at her back. He would need to have a talk with his beloved daughter. "Come, Kikyo." She followed after him, hiding her anger behind a fan.

A/N: Flower meanings:

Orchid- delicate beauty.  
Red and white rose- unity.  
Apple blossom- Promise.  
Ivy- fidelity(to be faithful).  
Jasmine- grace and elegance.  
Larkspur- beautiful spirit.  
Orange blossom- fertility.  
White rose- purity.  
Magnolia- Dignity.  
Star of Bethlehem- hope.  
Stephanotis- good luck.


End file.
